


Tight Situation

by TrustNoOne182



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Awkward Keith (Voltron), Fluff, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, M/M, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 14:49:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16578584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrustNoOne182/pseuds/TrustNoOne182
Summary: Keith and Lance find themselves pushed together in a closet. Whatever shall they do?





	Tight Situation

Lance raced down the hall, behind him the sound of Pidge’s frantic yells bounced off the walls. He bumped into Keith, grabbed his hand and pulled him after him. After turning a few corners he pulled open a closet and yanked Keith in after him. Keith opened his mouth to ask what was going on, Lance covered Keith’s mouth with his hand and listened closely at the door. After about thirty seconds he dropped Keith’s hand and closed his eyes. 

“Why were you running from Pidge?” Keith asked. His back was pressed against the closet door.

“I might have touched something on her computer that sort of damaged her latest project,” Lance said with a chuckle. 

“Oh, right. Safer to run.”

“And I thought if I just ran past you, then you might tell her where I went. So I took you as my accomplice.” 

They were both panting, trying to catch their breath after sprinting; with each gulp of air their chests pressed firmly together. Lance realized how close they were; chest to chest with only inches between their hips. Lance was torn between trying to find a way out of the closet and trying to find a reason to stay pressed against Keith. He was surprised that Keith stayed where he was, and was even more surprised when he realized Keith’s gaze kept flickering down to his lips.

Lance ran his tongue along his bottom lip, suppressing a grin when he heard Keith’s sharp intake of breath. He leaned forward, just enough so he was further encroaching on Keith’s personal space but still giving him the chance to back out. Instead Keith leaned into Lance, he snaked an arm around his hips and the other he placed on Lance’s cheek as he brought their lips together. 

There was a sudden explosion, inside Lance when they came together, he felt simultaneously too hot and too cold. He twined his fingers into Keith’s hair and deepened the kiss, pressing Keith firmly against the door as he kissed him. Their hands wandered over each other shamelessly, Keith pawed at Lance’s shoulders then dipped his hand under the fabric of Lance’s shirt, tracing his lower back. The bulge in Lance’s pants brushed against Keith’s and they both gasped. Keith wrapped one leg around Lance’s waist, slotting their hips together as they chased after the much desired friction. 

Lance rolled his hips, brushing their clothed erections together. The more his did it the more Keith started to pant, he broke off the kiss and buried his face in Lance’s shoulder. 

“Lance, maybe...we...should, stop,” he said between moans. Lance just made a non-commital noise and rocked their hips together once more. 

“No, really I’m...I’m gone…” Keith said as he felt the familiar tension building. Lance sought out Keith’s lips, bringing him in for another desperate kiss. Keith groaned as their hips rolled together once again and then he let out a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding as he came undone, pressed against Lance. 

Lance stopped what he was doing and looked at Keith, a smirk playing on his lips as Keith slumped against him, his breathing coming back down to normal. 

“Keith, did you just-”

“Mhm,” was the only reply Keith could get out. Lance just smiled and kissed Keith softly, carding his fingers through his impossibly soft mullet. Before they could separate from each other the door was pulled open and they toppled out. Lance landed on Keith; Keith’s legs were still wrapped around Lance’s waist. 

They gaped up at a startled Shiro, who quickly regained his composure. “Don’t you have a room you can do that in?” He said as he grabbed something from one of the shelves in the closet, before turning and leaving. 

They stood up and adjusted their clothes, then hurried back to their rooms, Keith went to take a quick shower while Lance went back to his room to wait for him. Lance had barely settled onto his bed, changed into clean pajamas, when Keith entered. 

“Hey,” Keith said awkwardly.

“Come here.” Lance patted the bed, indicating the spot right next to him. Keith obliged, he curled up next to Lance, resting his head on Lance’s chest. 

“Sorry that I, uh, was too quick,” Keith mumbled. Lance chuckled and laced their fingers together. 

“Don’t be, it happens. Plus, it’s flattering. You find me so devilishly good looking you can’t last very long. Thank God you came so early, can you imagine how awkward it would have been if you were coming right as Shiro opened the door.” Lance laughed and Keith swatted absently at his arm but chuckled lightly. 

“You’re so full of yourself.” 

“Yeah, I’ve heard that before.” 

Keith rolled onto his stomach, resting his chin on Lance’s chest as he caught his eyes. “Did you want me to, uh...you know,” he said as he waived vague at Lance’s crotch. 

“Keith, you really are too awkward for your own good. And no, you don’t need to do anything tonight. We don’t have to be even,” Lance said, his hand moving to Keith’s cheek. Keith leaned into the touch and smiled. 

“Okay, I just didn’t want to do something wrong,” Keith explained as he curled back into Lance.

Lance smiled and wrapped his arms around Keith. He closed his eyes and was drifting to sleep when Keith’s voice pulled him back.

“So, are we like together? Am I your boyfriend?” Keith asked, once again proving how awkward he could be.

Lance rolled his eyes but grinned cheekily at Keith. “No, my master plan was to dry hump you in a closet until you came in your pants, and then I was going to pretend that nothing had changed so you could go back to pining over me.” Lance paused and then laughed. “Of course this means we’re together. Don’t you want to be?”

Keith’s eyes widened and then he nodded. Lance leaned over and kissed him then settled back into bed. He rolled so he was spooning Keith and buried his nose in Keith’s hair. It was the best night of sleep they ever had. 

Well, at least it was until the next morning when they discovered that a tiny bed was not conducive for both of them. Maybe they could check with Coran and see if there was a room they could share, with a bed meant for two people.

**Author's Note:**

> This story demanded to be written, I just don't know where it came from. I know this is the second Klance I've done of them stuck in a closet, I can't help myself...I love a good trope. Thanks for reading! Until next time!


End file.
